My Perfect Dyslexic
by KittyCatKaito
Summary: Gakupo is new and Kaito is shy. Having a tough time over-coming his Dyslexia puts Kaito in a musical funk. Can Gakupo's love help him out of it? ( my first fic) rated M for i-don't-know-how-far-i'll-take-this. YAOI! DO NOT LIKE, DO NOT READ!
1. Chapter 1

**((Author's Note-**

**Okay, fixed everything and now the first chapter is ALLL done! :3 the general story is the same but, I cleaned a lot of it up. I would like Hari to proof-read. The purpose of this post :3 Thanks for tolerating my bullshit))**

When we met, I remember having no interest in anyone at the moment. I think the others knew I was sad... While the party for the new arrival started, they left me in the kitchen. I just sat with my ice cream and ate while watching FullMetal Alchemist on my phone.

Yes, I'm an otaku.

I wasn't anticipating any new members in the Vocaloid Household. I mean, didn't we JUST get Luka? And this new member's probably another Bitchy girl...

I know I sound mean... I'm just sad because my Dyslexia is finally messing with my singing... I've been having so much trouble reading the music lately... What If i get fired?

( A/N: yes, my head canon for Kaito is that he is dyslexic. DO NOT HATE.)

I sighed. Maybe I'll be okay...

I finished my tub of ice cream. That was the last one, so I'll walk over the the store to get more.

I walked into the party and everyone smiled at me. I picked up my coat and put it on, then I hesitantly put on my scarf...

" um... Where is the new member?" I asked Luka, who was sitting on a wooden chair while everyone else was lazily spread on the couch.

"He's in the bathroom... Rin dropped her cake on him."

"Ehh? Him? I was expecting a girl" I was shocked!

"Yeah! He's tall and he's got purple hair!" Rin sang.

"Well, I'm going to the store, I'll be back."

With that I left.

I walked, maybe half a mile to the store and got 10 tubs of ice cream.

Vanilla

Chocolate

Strawberry

Napoleon

Coffee

Mint

Cotton candy

Cookie dough

Oreo

And häagen-dazs made a new flavor! Therefore I had to buy it.

Eggplant flavor.

I sat in the parking lot and I ate two tubs of ice cream, mint and vanilla, before I went home. By then everyone was in bed, but I wasn't tired. So I went to the kitchen to put away my remaining ice cream, but left one out, strawberry, then sat to keep eating and watching my anime.

( A/N: WARNING- FMA SPOILERS AHEAD! )

The saddest thing had happened in FullMetal... Maes Hughes died... His Daughter was clinging to her mother, whaling. I-I couldn't help but cry! Who wouldn't?!

I paused the video to cry... When somebody came in. I didn't hear them I guess. The fridge opened and I rubbed my eyes then looked at them...

His hair was really long, he seemed muscular, but.. He was tall... Too tall! That's not fair!

* Gakupo's POV*

I was looking for something to eat before bed. I had not been able to sleep due to my strange surroundings and new home. I turned around with a sigh, no eggplants... Then I saw a blue-haired boy looking at me.

_Was he crying?_

_But, more importantly, who was he?_

I smiled at him "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

He rubbed his eyes, tears still rolling. He was a handsome crier. " hey..." And that beautiful voice.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I sat next to him, I don't think he liked that.

" it's nothing... This anime is just really sad." He rubbed his eyes and sniffled.

_That's. Really. Cute_

* Kaito's POV *

He was too close if you asked me. I just kept eating my ice cream. I was scared, this guy was tall, he could read me like a book and... His voice was gorgeous. those are horrible reasons to be scared! Relax! I thought.

"My name is Kamui Gakupo" he offered his hand, I shook his then went to put away my ice cream

"I'm Kaito Shion..."

"So I was wondering, since you seem to know your way around here, will you take me to the store for some eggplant? I'm really hungry and, not to be rude but I do not care for leek..." He chuckled.

I smiled and jumped a little, "the store is closed, but häagen-dasz made eggplant flavored ice cream and I've been dying to try it!" I knew my grin had exceed its limits when my mouth started aching, but it was ice cream, come on!

He laughed and I stopped smiling, a blush crossed my face. " I'd love to try it." His smile was very kind.

I got my ice cream tub out of the freezer and put it down on the counter where he was sitting. I got two spoons and ran them under hot water. Gakupo looked confused as I sat down, wiping the water off the handles of the spoons. "Why did you do that?"

"The ice cream is so cold, that its hard. So if the spoons are hot it will be easier to scoop... I'm not good at explaining..." Ugh! I'm so dumb! I dug my spoon into the tub. As did he.

After a while he stopped eating, we were almost done and neither of us spoke after my horrible explanation.

"I'm going to bed." He said and stood.

"Okay, 'night"

"I hope to do this again tomorrow." Then he left- and I think he winked...

_OMFG HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME?!_

I scurried to bed then snuggled my ice cream-shaped pillow.

_In the morning, it'll be all better_

-NEXT MORNING-

That was a lie.

I sat with Meiko and Mr. Empty-seat at breakfast.

I sleepily played with my fork. My vision was blurred by the gooey film on my eyes. Someone sat next to me it the empty chair. Was it... Luka? No... Miku? Yeah... That seems right... I leaned on my sister and rested my head on her flat-chest... "*..." I "clearly" spoke into her chest. "S-sorry?"

whoa, that is NOT Miku's voice! Waaaay too deep!

I looked up at this person and rubbed my gooey eyes.

_SHIT! IT'S GAKUPO!_

I popped up and sat straight up as the other Vocaloid stared at me. Just kill me.

When we met, I remember having no interest in anyone at the moment. I think the others knew I was sad... While the party for the new arrival started, they left me in the kitchen. I just sat with my ice cream and ate while watching FullMetal Alchemist on my phone.

Yes, I'm an otaku.

I wasn't anticipating any new members in the Vocaloid Household. I mean, didn't we JUST get Luka? And this new member's probably another Bitchy girl...

I know I sound mean... I'm just sad because my Dyslexia is finally messing with my singing... I've been having so much trouble reading the music lately... What If i get fired?  
( A/N: yes, my head canon for Kaito is that he is dyslexic. DO NOT HATE.)  
I sighed. Maybe I'll be okay...  
I finished my tub of ice cream. That was the last one, so I'll walk over the the store to get more.

I walked into the party and every one smiled at me. I picked up my coat and put it on, then I hesitantly put on my scarf...  
" um... Where is the new member?" I asked Luka, who was sitting on a wooden chair whail everyone else was lazily spread on the couch.  
"He's in the bathroom... Rin dropped her cake on him."  
"Ehh? Him? I was expecting a girl" I was shocked!  
"Yeah! He's tall and he's got purple hair!" Rin sang.  
"Well, I'm going to the store, I'll be back."  
With that I left.  
I walked, maybe half a mile to the store and got 10 tubs of ice cream.  
Vanilla  
Chocolate  
Strawberry  
Napoleon  
Coffee  
Mint  
Cotton candy  
Cookie dough  
Oreo  
And häagen-dazs made a new flavor! Therefore I had to buy it.  
Eggplant flavor.  
I sat in the park. I ate two tubs of ice cream, mint and vanilla, before i went home. By then everyone was in bed, but I wasn't tired. So I went to the kitchen to put away my remaining ice cream, but left one out, strawberry, than sat to keep eating and watching my anime.  
**( A/N: WARNING- FMA SPOILERS AHEAD! )**  
The saddest thing had happened in FullMetal... Maes Hughes died... His Daughter was clinging to her mother, whaling. I-I couldn't help but cry! Who wouldn't?!

I paused the video to cry... When somebody came in. I didn't hear them I guess. The fridge opened and I rubbed my eyes then looked at them...  
His hair was really long, he seemed muscular, but.. He was tall... Too tall! That's not fair!

* Gakupo's POV*

I was looking for something to eat before bed. I had not been able to sleep due to my strange surroundings and new home. I turned around with a sigh, no eggplants... Then I saw a blue-haired boy looking at me.  
Was he crying?  
But, more importantly, who was he?  
I smiled at him "Hello. It's nice to meet you."  
He rubbed his eyes, tears still rolling. He was a handsome crier. " hey..." And that beautiful voice.  
"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I sat next to him, I don't think he liked that.  
" it's nothing... This anime is just really sad." He rubbed his eyes and sniffled.  
_That's. Really. Cute_

* Kaito's POV *

He was too close if you asked me. I just kept eating my ice cream. I was scared, this guy was tall, he could read me like a book and... He's voice was gorgeous. _those are horrible reasons to be scared! Relax!_ I thought.  
"My name is Kamui Gakupo" he offered his hand, shook his then went to put away my ice cream  
"I'm Kaito Shino..."  
"So I was wondering, since you seem to know your way around here, will you take me to the store for some eggplant? I'm really hungry and, not to be rude but I do not care for sake..." He chuckled.  
I smiled and jumped a little, "the store is closed, but häagen-dasz made eggplant flavored ice cream and I've been _dying_ to try it!" I knew my grin had exceed it's limits when my mouth started aching, but it was ice cream, come on!  
He laughed and I stopped smiling, a blush crossed my face. " I'd love to try it." His smile was very kind.  
I got my ice cream tub out of the freezer and put it down on the counter where he was sitting. I got two spoons and ran them under hot water. Gakupo looked confused as I sat down, wiping the water off the handles of the spoons. "Why did you do that?"  
"The ice cream is so cold, that its hard. So if the spoons are hot it will be easier to scoop... I'm not good at explaining..." _Ugh! I'm so dumb!_ I dug my spoon into the tub. As did he.

After a while he stopped eating, we were almost done and neither of us spoke after my horrible explanation.  
"I'm going to bed." He said and stood.  
"Okay, 'night"  
"I hope to do this again tomorrow." Then he left- and I think he winked...

_OMFG HE WAS FLIRTING WITH ME?!_

I scurried to bed then snuggled my ice cream-shaped pillow.  
_in the morning, it'll be alllll better _

-NEXT MORNING-

I sat with Meiko and Mr. Empty-seat at breakfast.  
I sleepily played with my fork. My vision was blurred by the gooy film on my eyes. Someone sat next to me it the empty chair. _Was it... Luka? No... Miku? Yeah... That seems right..._ I leaned on my sister and rested my head on her flat-chest... "I med met effream..." I "clearly" spoke into her chest. "S-sorry?"  
_whoa, that is NOT Miku's voice! Waaaay to deep!_  
I looked up at this person and rubbed my gooy eyes.  
_SHIT! IT'S GAKUPO!_  
I popped up and sat straight up as the other Vocaloid stared at me. Just kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey, Bros! so after I made the first chapter, and posted it and what-not, I got a LOT of support from my good friend, Hari. So thanks, Face. And one of the reviews mentioned me "creatively making up" Kaito's last name… *confession time* I didn't make it up; I actually just plane out spelled it wrong. But thanks for being so nice! :D**

**And now back the drama that is Kaito's life! ~ )**

*Kaito's POV*

All eyes were on me. I felt my face become hot and I panicked. Shit, shit, shit, shit what do I do?! Please let me out of this! Come on! Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to check it, while everyone still watched. The mood suddenly changed when my face went from embarrassed to sad.

"My manager has a new song for me…." My words that use to be out of joy were now in fear. No one breathed a word; they kept their heads down because they knew what was in store for me. Poor Gakupo was so confused. But didn't speak out, he probably wouldn't have anyway. I left and went my room; I didn't want to be alive today.

*Gakupo's POV*

When Kaito left, I couldn't help but feel bad. But didn't he see how cute he just was? That was adorable! I took a sip of my tea, and then politely asked Meiko what was wrong with him.

She hesitated before answering, "… Kaito doesn't like to get new songs anymore because he can't read them well… it use to be okay with our old manager, he was really nice to him! Hell, he wouldn't even be embarrassed about when he read in public… but then we got a more "in"—she added air-quotes—" manager, now the poor boy is miserable, "

I took another sip. "I see…"

_What was wrong with reading? Maybe I should talk to him, I suppose I could make him feel better._

_But how? …_

After breakfast I received my first song, Via E-mail. It seemed okay. I sang it to make sure I understood it. Then I decided to listen to some of Kaito's _songs._

_This looks cute, 'story of a blue rabbit' huh? … oh… oh, god… I…oh wow, that is scary!_

I quickly left that song to find another.

_Get down? This seems alright. … Hey, it's actually kind of cute!_

I found myself smiling wide when the bluenet came into the living room. He looked at me, completely flushed, and I grinned.

_Cute._

*Kaito POV*

I awkwardly sat with Gakupo; he probably thinks I'm a fool…

Wait! Why should I care?! This Guy is tall and creepy!

"Are you okay?" Gakupo's smooth voice chimed.

"I'm okay… just stressed." I shrugged as if I didn't care. Maybe I could still be cool! This thought boosted my confidence a little and I smiled a bit.

"I see, well, seeing as its 10:00, and the store is probably open, would you accompany me on a trip? I need to buy some eggplant and, like I said yesterday, you seem to know your way around."

I looked up at him, he smiled at me and I looked down. I didn't know if I wanted to go, but maybe Gakupo really just needed my help…

"Okay, I'll go with you" I smiled and he pat my shoulder.

"Good, be ready in ten minutes." Gakupo said as he left

I was ready in only five minutes, for the purpose of showing Gakupo that I could be ready before him. Take that Mr. punctual!

he came in and I smiled at him, "ready? " I asked kind of proud of myself.

"…I am… but are you?" he looked not-amused. I checked to see if I was missing something… what does he mean 'am I ready'? Of course I am!

"Your shoes, Where are your shoes?" he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose

"m-my shoes?" I looked down at my feet and sure enough they were lacking the protection my shoes. "oh! My shoes! Right! Let me get them!" I ran to me room feeling stupid. The shoes?! Of all things!? How hard is it to remember to put on my shoes?!

I went back over to Gakupo, stumbling to put my shoes on while walking. He smiled at me and we left.

I think I might… kind of…. Sort of ... like him…

**AS A FRIEND!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- So i was talking with my good friend, The Gakupo in our cosplay group, and my proof reader, Hari. (BTW thanks again! I love you! :3 ) And I want to thank her for telling me more about Gakupo's personality.**

**So I've got to make him more Pervy? ^^;; )**

*Gakupo POV*

Kaito showed me the way to the store. I didn't know it would be so far away. But I didn't mind a long walk with Kaito. I tried to hold his hand, but he wouldn't let me, he constantly moves away! I'll get him soon though.

When we got to the store I asked Kaito to show me to the Vegetable aisle. Which he did, until he saw something and stopped walking. Confused, I looked over his shoulder to see what it was he was looking at. _Ice cream, perhaps?_

Not even close. I had to chuckle when I saw he was looking at a manga labeled " Skip Beat", if I'm not mistaken, that was a story written for … girly kind of people.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "What's that?" I felt him jump a little, he was just too adorable.

"It's just this manga…. I-I was going to get it for, um, R-Rin…" his nervous smile was just too cute; I just wanted to just kiss him "Really?" I asked as I moved my arms to wrap around him, into a strong hug. I was strong enough to make him squeal. I laughed a little, but as I was about to press my lips on his forehead as I whispered "Adorable" to him, he pointed to the eggplants and yelled, "L-LOOK I FOUND THEM!" although he was pointing to the squash, not the eggplants.

We walked over to the vegetables and as I examined an eggplant to see if it was good or not, I heard a slight _squeak! _I looked down at Kaito who had two eggplants and was rubbing them together. He had a childish grin on his face and I couldn't have been happier to see such a beautiful smile.

I gently took his wrist and brought it down, he put down the vegetables and I picked out maybe eight good eggplants. When we paid Kaito seemed very interested in a magazine he looked very focused, I thought this was strange, but it would have been rude to ask.. especially after Meiko told me about his problem with reading. After we payed I took his hand to lead him out of the store.

*Kaito POV*

_I am ready to push this guy into the middle of the road, and if he touches me again I will! I was just trying to be a good friend! Ugg! This is stupid! _

After I got him to let go of my hand, I slowed my pace so I could walk behind Gakupo. Hours passed of me following his heels, I was deep in thought. I was rehearsing this new song in my head so many times, that I lost all sense of thought.

Then I noticed that we were in the middle of the freakin' woods! "Gakupo! What the heck where are we!?"

"I thought a nice walk in the woods would be nice..." he said, a little too calmly. I was furious! And scared! And frustrated! So once I could comprehend, I cried. it was suddenly too much. I was upset at being lost, I was upset at my reading lately, I was upset at this guy who made me feel stupid all the time, I was just upset that I was upset.

Gakupo tried to hugs me and comfort me, as he did my chest felt weird and I managed to escape I ran out of the wood, onto the street corner, and zoomed away. I soon found myself in the middle of nowhere! I had no idea, I'd never been here before...

All of the men where the size of Gakupo or bigger, which is saying something!, all the women were... under-dressed, and the shops looked unfriendly. I walked with my head down and tried to be as small as possible. I wiped my tears although this place made me want to cry again.

I constantly heard men commenting on me or yelling at me. I was so uncomfortable, I should have stayed with Gakupo. At least when we were lost, I was safe with him...

Then everything changed for the better. I saw an ice cream place. maybe I could think this over a cotton candy ice cream cone! I walked over to the parlor and looked at the list of flavors... That I Couldn't read. I forgot I was in public and sounded out the strange figuring out loud... of course someone said to me, " Dude, are you from here?"

"Uhh, yeah! I live not too far!" I smiled in hopes that this person would be a friend, instead he replied "Then learn to read our language!" him and his friends laughed. Now I'm right back in that hole where I started. I felt the tears about to break when I heard a voice,

"Shut up. "

I turned around to see my "hero", Gakupo.

He was a lot taller than the others, so after a moment of stairs, Gakupo had given the more confident than the boys, they didn't seem happy. "Kaito, we're going home. We need to talk. " He looked down at me, I felt shameful. He took my wrist and led me home. I tried not to cry.

When we got home, the others knew I was in trouble because when Gakupo pulled me to my room, no one said anything. He sat me on the bed and himself in my deck chair in front of me.

"Kaito. What's going on?" he asked sternly. I looked at him, I was confused, what do we have to talk about?

"What do you mean?" he took my hand. " Kaito, I've noticed you have been uncomfortable. Just tell me what's wrong", He gave me a reassuring look. This man, who i hadn't known for that long, cares about me and wants to know about me. Now I'm crying again. I hug him and press my face into his shoulder.

" Gakupo I can't do this! I can't read the music! I can't compose! My manager has threatened to fire me if I'm not flawless tomorrow, at the rehearsal. I can't be fired! I love my job, Gakupo! I-if I can't sing what else will i do?! I'll Have nothing! " I cried on the one man I never thought I would to cry on. but, this... It was strange... I liked it, I liked him giving me reassuring hugs. "I'm so stupid! Why did god punish me with dyslexia, I wish I were smart like you, a-and I-I.." he squeezed me " Kaito stop, you're not stupid, and you are a beautiful singer. If you really need it, I'll help you. Don't let this bother you." he said into my ear. " But...I-I just..." Gakupo stopped me with his sudden and shocking words, "Kaito, I love you, and anyone who doesn't is blind. As soon as i saw you in the kitchen crying, I knew you were the most perfect thing I'd ever seen. Kaito you Are perfect with dyslexia,"

My tearing eyes were stunned, he doesn't hate me for my dyslexia... " Please, Kaito, Be my Perfect Dyslexic. I'll make you feel better. I promise." he leaned back and held my face. I saw he was crying too. _Crying for me?_

He cupped my face and kissed me. It was a nice soft kiss. Gakupo has soft lips. He stopped and I hugged him. He mumbled into my shoulder, " I Love you." I chuckled. " I...I love you too, i guess..." I still had the taste of sadness on my tongue. He left after a little while. I went to bed

_"Please, Kaito, be my perfect dyslexic." T_he words echoed in my head as I slept.

**(( A/N: AHH! SEE WHAT I DID THERE! GAKUPO SAID THE NAME of the... yeah... so, that escalated quickly. (BTW) this was proof read by me... so... yeah... sorry. **

**this is so stupid TT^TT i'm sorry...**

** BUT I'M NOT DONE YET ;D ))**


	4. Chapter 4

(( hey guys! I won't update during August 'cause I'm going to Poland (I live in America. ) and I wanted to thank you all for reading so far, although this is not done, it won't be continued late August, thanks for reading!))


End file.
